I would hate to lose you
by Domzirawr
Summary: Both Thirteen and Cameron are unaware of the obvious feelings that they have for one another. How would a horrible accident change that? Thirteen/Cameron femslash M for later chapters. Wink wink.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Mind my grammar. I suck. How about some Thirteen & Cameron to brighten everyones day? **

**The rating is for later chapters if you wish for me to continue. All comments are welcome as are ideas.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately… House M.D does not belong to me neither do it's characters. I'm just simply borrowing :)**

It was Monday and that meant that it was time to go back to work. It also meant that the team should be getting a new case to work on. If they did not, they would be forced to go do their and Houses' clinic hours. There is nothing worse than the clinic and everyone's runny noses.

Everyone was already in the office ready to start the day. Well, everyone except for Thirteen who happened to be MIA. House insisted that they should wait for the young doctor and refused to start without her, however, They have been waiting for two hours and even House was getting restless.

Being the annoying House that he is, he decided to pay Thirteen a visit. Just to "make sure" she's not dead or anything. As soon as he brought up the idea everyone got up and left the room pretending to have something better to do in order not to get involved in one of Houses games.

Allison Cameron was the last person in the room trying to quickly gather her belongings and get out of the office ASAP. Her plans failed. House grabbed her by the elbow when she was just half way out the door. "You're coming with me. Come on, I'll drive" House stated while limping toward the elevators.

Cameron did not seem too pleased. "Why me? Thirteen is not my biggest fan and quite frankly I'm not too fond of the woman myself. Ohh, and I hate motorcycles!" She pouted as house gave her his extra helmet. "Nice try blondie. But you're part of my plan. You're coming." He simply stated while starting the engine.

Cameron started thinking_. What does he mean; I'm part of his plan? This cannot be good_.

Before Thirteen was hired at PPTH, she was just Remy Hadley. A med student that ended up graduating with honors at the top of her class. She was different then.

Being around house is what changed her. Once he found out that she had Huntingtons he refused to drop it. Of course she pretended to ignore him and it seemed like she was completely unaffected by it, however, she was. No one knew, but she took those comments to heart and slowly but surely they tore her apart and ruined her completely.

She was aware that she was sick, but until that very moment she never had that proof and therefore had hope. She was able to force those thoughts away and focus on school. She wanted to make her life the best it could be.

Once House got under her skin she shut everyone including herself out. She was tired of crying at night and being able to feel that emotional pain. That's when it all went downhill.

The new Thirteen couldn't wait to get her hands on some strong alcoholic beverage and on some days a reasonable amount of drugs. There wasn't a single night when she didn't go to the bar and get fucked up, only to leave with some attractive girl for some casual sex.

She loved it. Sex, drugs, and alcohol were her way out of reality. It gave her the perfect opportunity to go completely numb and be able to feel _nothing_. If only just for the few hours.

Thirteen woke up to a ringing in her ears and a massive hangover. She was about to fall back asleep when the sound of her door being heavily abused woke her up again. She looked at the time on her phone.

_Shit! Its 10:30? FUCK. House is going to kill me. I was supposed to be at work at eight._ She thought as she sat up in her bed while holding her head. It wasn't long until the pounding of the door began again.

"Oh Thirteen! Open Up!" House screamed on the other side of the door. "Or else I will get this cute blonde next to me to start picking your lock. So I'm coming in any way!" Cameron couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes and wonder about this thing that House seemed to have for Thirteen. She knew that he knew something personal about her. She knew a lot about how House works from all of the years that she had worked for him.

Noticing that she was completely naked, Thirteen rolled out of bed and put on the first thing she could find on the floor. Thinking that the bra and the boy shorts were enough to cover her naked body, she jerked the door open. She had to dodge Houses cane that was about to make contact with the door once again.

"Holy mama! Did your recent one night stand steal all of your clothes? Not that I'm complaining." House spoke as he entered Thirteen's apartment. All Cameron could do was eye Thirteen up and down in surprise. With all of the things she could have expected, she was not prepared to see Thirteen half naked and she didn't expect her cheeks to turn bright pink.

"What are you doing here House?" Thirteen asked out of annoyance as she stepped into her kitchen still quite naked to quickly make herself a cup of much needed coffee.

Cameron slowly stepped into Thirteen's loft and looked around curiously. She was intrigued by Thirteen's ability to make the open loft feel quite inviting and cozy. She actually really liked what she had done with the place. She was so caught up in looking around that she completely missed the conversation between House and Thirteen.

"Do you mind explaining why you and Cameron, of all people, are here?" Thirteen questioned as she slurped her coffee. "Just wanted to see what you were up to, considering you missed work I thought it must be pretty darn important. I was kind of hoping I could join." House wiggled his eyebrows.

"Listen House, I'm sorry. I swear it…" she was cut off by Houses voice.

"You're fired. Hit me up when you get over it."

Right at that moment Cameron joined into the conversation. "House! What are you doing? We need her on the team. You know that!" House started to walk toward the door when he turned around. "No. We need the Thirteen that isn't throwing what's left of her life out the door. Until that happens…" He walked out the door.

Cameron had a curious look on her face as she watched House make his exit. She turned around to look at Thirteen who was just standing there with her arms crossed and her head bent down. "Umm, what was he talking about when he said what's left of your life?"Thirteen was taken aback by the question and looked at Cameron in shock. _She didn't know? _

"I have Huntingtons." She spoke as she let a single tear escape.

It took Cameron a few seconds to process what Thirteen had just said. When she finally did she looked sympathetically upset. "Remy, stop killing yourself. I would hate to lose you before I actually had to." With that she walked out quickly catching up to House who was already on his motorcycle.

Thirteen was left with her mouth agape and her eyes wild. What _the fuck did she just say to me? _That same thought went through her head as she walked out of the bar in the middle of the night. Except this time she wasn't drugged up or intoxicated or with any random girl. She was completely sober and with only one thing on her mind. Allison Cameron.

"What did she mean?" Thirteen whispered to herself for hundredth time.

Just as Thirteen was crossing the road to get to her car, a van screeched as it turned the corner. She barely had time to look up and see what was going on when it hit her. The first time she is out of a bar completely sober and an accident like this happens. That's when it all went black.

**Flashback**

"Hey Thirteen, did the blood results tell you anything about the patient?" Thirteen was bobbing her head to her iPod as she was scribbling notes in her clipboard. When Cameron noticed that the young doctor didn't hear her, she approached her. Cameron gently placed her hand on Thirteens exposed wrist to stop her from writing and to grasp her attention.

A spark. Cameron couldn't really come up with anything else to call it. A simple skin to skin contact made her blood rush and her cheeks flush.

Thirteen stopped what she was doing and looked up to face Cameron. There it was the most beautiful face she had ever seen with a puzzled look on it. Before she ever got the chance to take her headphones out and ask her what it was that she wanted, Cameron had already left. _What the hell? I feel like she hates me. What did I do to her? _

**End of Flashback**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own House M.D. Womp **

**AN: I hate being a procrastinator. I'm sorry I suck. **

**Rated M. **

Chapter 2

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Cameron looked at her pager. Chaos in the ER meant that her shift will not end for another few hours.

"I gotta go, they need me in the ER" She spoke. House just waved her off and continued to play the game of Hangman.

Once she got down to the ER she grew angry. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was no real rush. She wanted to speak to one of the head nurses about how she told them to not call her down unless it's an emergency; however, another nurse approached her from behind and tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Allison Cameron?" She asked shyly.

"Yes. Why was I paged to come down here?" The sentence came out a bit more rudely than she intended. The nurse looked at her clipboard.

"There has been a hit and run. The victim is a young female. The paramedics wrote down that 'Allison Cameron' were the last words she said before she blacked out." Cameron just looked at the speaking nurse with confusion. "The victim has been identified as Dr. Remy Hadley."

Cameron's jaw dropped. _She said my name? _She grabbed the clipboard from the nurse and ran toward the only area that had the curtains drawn. She forcefully pulled them open and the clipboard dropped immediately. The papers fell off the clipboard once it made contact with the floor and scattered around in slow motion.

An unexpected tear streaked down Cameron's face as she walked closer to Thirteen.

"Was there alcohol or drugs in her system when she got hit!" Cameron yelled at the other nurse who was picking up the patient notes up off the floor.

"Umm. No. She's clean. They did find her across the street from a bar." The nurse placed the clipboard on the bed. She turned around to leave then Cameron whispered to herself "She Listened."

The damage done to Thirteen was quite extensive. There was a broken wrist and raw palms. It was most likely the cause of her falling on the concrete after she was hit. A couple of broken ribs that ended up causing her trouble breathing and some internal bleeding as well as a concussion.

It took Cameron a while for the initial shock to wear off. The whole time, Cameron just sat next to Thirteen on the hospital bed; holding Thirteen's hand. She was constantly crying with her head down. Every time she calmed down and looked up to se Thirteen's face, she would break down again. Thirteen's face had been bruised from her right cheekbone all the way down to her chin. It pained her to see her so damaged.

Cameron eventually started talking to the comatose Thirteen. Knowing that there is pretty much no chance that Thirteen could hear her, and is she did hear she most likely will not remember any of it when she recovers…..That's if she recovers.

Cameron touched Thirteen's cheek and began speaking.

"What did you do to yourself Remy? How could you let this happen? For the first time in months I was able to work up the courage to subtly let you know that I've grown to have feeling towards you and you go and get yourself hit by a car." She slid her thumb over Thirteen's lips and continued.

"You have always been so mysterious. Never an emotion out of place, never anything that would let anyone know that you're not ok or that you're scared. Not even House knows what goes on in that pretty head of yours. Every once in a while, however, you would slip up in front of me. You think I don't notice, but I do. "

She went on to hold Thirteen's hand.

"And it was during those moments that I fell in love with the person that you are hiding inside."

Someone cleared their throat behind her and Cameron turned around looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Dr. Cameron, can I please see you in my office?"

Cameron looked puzzled but nodded her head before turning back to Thirteen and rubbing her thumb over the top of her still hand. She eventually let go and wiped away the last tear as she followed Dr. Cuddy to her office.

As soon as Cameron stepped through the door Cuddy closed it and asked her to make herself comfortable on the couch.

"I heard what you said to her, well most of it anyway." Cuddy simply stated.

"I'm sorry. It's not like she heard me. When she wakes up it will be as if it never happened. I promise I will make it all go back to normal." Cameron spoke while looking at the floor.

"Actually, I was hoping for the complete opposite. You see, Thirteen will most likely have some memory loss. I want you to be the one to help her remember. There is no one better for the job considering how much you care for her. Of course, such a relationship is looked down upon employees, but I can adjust my view for now. She's no longer an employee, she one of the patients."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Wahh! **

**Rating M**

Cameron had planned a trip to Europe. She had and upcoming two weeks off and it was the perfect time to fly out. She wanted to go so badly, just the idea of having the time to get out of her own head attracted her and no one could have stopped her from going. That was until someone did. Thirteen. This fragile, still unconscious, beautiful woman made her stay without ever saying the words.

Cameron was daydreaming. She was trying to picture what it would be like to be with a woman. She was so concentrated on gathering that image that she almost missed the tiny twitch of Thirteen's fingers. She snapped out of it and looked at the hand.

When nothing happened she looked at Thirteen's face. Nothing_. What are you doing Cameron, you're a doctor. Just look at the monitors. _She glanced at the monitors expecting it to have been just her imagination. It wasn't.

"She's awake. She's waking up." She said to no one in particular.

It had been four days since Thirteen had been admitted into the hospital and four days since Cameron was able to get a semi-normal amount of sleep. She had come in to watch over Thirteen on the first day and only left for coffee and a few bathroom breaks.

Thirteen slowly, but finally opened her eyes. The days light seemed to intensified and it was hard for her eyes to adjust from four days of pure darkness. She raised her bandaged hand to block the sun form her face. She immediately put her hand down she the stinging pain of broken bones traveled up her arm. She felt her other hand being covered in something warm and decided to investigate. She looked at her hand and as soon as she did Cameron let go. Thirteen started to miss the comforting warmth. _Who is she? What happened?_

"Thirteen? Can you hear me? You're in the hospital. How do you feel?"

Cameron helped Thirteen sit up as soon as she noticed the strain that Thirteen's broken ribs were causing her. Thirteen tried to smile, but with her bruised face it came out looking more like an awkward frown.

"I feel like I've just been hit by a Truck. What happened? Why am I in the hospital? Is my mother here? And why did you call me Thirteen?"

Cameron stared at her with her mouth agape not knowing where to even start. Clearly she doesn't remember a thing.

"Right. Umm. Remy, how old are you?" That was the only question Cameron could think of to see just how bad Thirteen's amnesia really was.

"What do you mean? I'm 18. I was supposed to start med-school in a week. How long have I been here? Is mom here?"

Cameron spoke up.

"Remy, you're not 18. You're 28. You've been hit by a car, you have amnesia." She noticed that Thirteen was ready to jump out of the bed and make a run for it. "I wouldn't advise moving either. You have several broken ribs; they haven't had the chance to heal. Lay back down. You had multiple surgeries; your body needs the rest."

"Ok. Wait no, not ok. I'm not 28. Where is my mom!" Remy was nearly shouting.

Cameron went back to holding Thirteen's hand. It was the only type of comfort she could give the young doctor to prepare for the worst news yet.

"Remy, your mother died a year after you started med-school. She died of Huntingtons, the same disease that House made you check yourself for…. Remember?"

Thirteen's hands were beginning to shake.

"She died? But she couldn't have her tremors weren't that bad yet and the doctor said she was getting better. Who's House?"

"House, is who you work for right here in this hospital. You are part of his diagnostics team. You were my replacement after I left."

Unwillingly, Cameron yet again let a tear slip as she looked at Thirteen's confused face.

"But…that can't happen. I can't be missing 10 years of my life just like that. I can't remember anything. Ugh! Fuck this. I have to go home!" Thirteen said as she started ripping all of the monitors off of herself.

"Stop right there!" Cuddy walked into the room and Thirteen stopped what she was doing.

"You're not going anywhere. Not in your condition. Remy you've been hit by a car. You need to heal first, everything else comes second. Only after that happens will you be free to go."

"Umm…Excuse me, Dr. Cuddy? She has amnesia and no family left, how could you just release her after she's healed. She's missing ten years of her life; you can't expect her to just go." Cameron explained.

"You're right. That is why when she leaves she will be staying with you until she either regains her memory or is adjusted enough."

Thirteen couldn't take anymore.

"WHAT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU PEOPLE ARE AND YOU ARE MAKING MY DECITIONS IN FRONT OF MY FACE? IF IM REALLY 28 LIKE YOU CRAZY PEOPLE THINK I AM THEN I SHOULD BE ABLE TO MAKE MY OWN CHOICES!" Thirteen spat through her tears.

"Remy relax. It will only be temporary. Once Dr. Cameron hands in your report that shows you are doing better then you may go back to your own place. Until then, I'm holding your position in diagnostics. You may be able to get your job back if you regain your memory. My word is final." With that Cuddy exited the room.

Cameron who had moved away and had been standing by the window walked back up to Thirteen. She tried to embrace Thirteen and to let her know it would be ok but Thirteen shoved her away.

"Get away from me. You might know me, but I no longer know you. I don't even know myself anymore. I'll stay with you until I'm better. Don't expect that to take long"

Cameron looked at her sadly. "Of course Remy." She was sure that she could feel her own heart being torn apart so she ran out of the room leaving Thirteen all by herself with nothing but her own thoughts.

"What is her problem? Why me? Why was she holding my hand when I woke up? She's pretty I'll give her that…but that does not give her the right to touch me. The way she looked at me was as if it was supposed to mean something to me. Did she? No, I don't want any of this. My mother is dead. I'm apparently ten years older than what I think I am. How could all that time just be sucked into a black hole and vanish. Fuck! What did I do to deserve this? And why did all of my worries start to fade when I was holding that doctors hand?" Thirteen mumbled to herself.

Her mind was racing. It was all too much. Too much for one day, too much for one hour, too much for a life time. She felt exhausted and never noticed that she was drifting into a deep sleep.

**AN: I am so sorry for these very short few chapters but it felt right to cut off at that point in time. Also, I know that Remy's mother died when she was a lot younger than 18, however, this little change seemed to better fit the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I should really be studying for my midterms -_- I hope you enjoy this. I think it's so freaking cute. **

**Rated M for later chapters.**

**PLEASE DO COMMENT. IT INSPIRES ME TO KEEP GOING WITH THIS.**

Chapter 4

Due to her broken ribs Thirteen was forced to stay an extra two weeks at the hospital. During That time Cuddy and Cameron could always be found somewhere near. It was only House who kept his distance.

The drive from the hospital to Cameron's house seemed to be awkwardly tense and extremely long. In reality it took no longer than 15 minutes. No matter how many times Thirteen had denied Cameron's help to walk up the few steps, she needed it, and was internally thankful for the pair of hands. All awkwardness was destroyed as soon as Cameron opened the door.

" Mommmaaaa!" a little girl ran and attached herself to Cameron's legs.

"Hey sweetie. How was your day with Ms. Debby?" Cameron asked the toddler as she picked her up.

"We made cuppycakes for you!" the toddler smiled and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Brooke baby, I want you to meet someone who will be staying with us for a while."

Little Brooke immediately looked behind her mom and saw Thirteen. She extended her arms toward Thirteen as if she wanted to be held by her. Thirteen glanced at Cameron and received a reassuring nod before she carefully took Brook out of Cameron's hands.

"Be careful honey, she just got out of the hospital. Don't hurt her."

"I'm Bwooke. That's my mommy. Who are you?" The little girl asked as she started playing gently with Thirteen's hair.

"My name is Remy. I was in an accident and I have to stay here until I get better. Is that ok with you?"

"That's ok. My mommy is a doctor. She will make all of your booboos go away, she will even kiss it and make it better." Brooke said innocently while Cameron tried to hide a blush.

Thirteen put the little bundle of energy down as Cameron paid the babysitter. The door was shut and it was now just the three of them.

Brooke came out of the kitchen with two cupcakes and some pink frosting on her nose.

"Hey sweetie! I told you no dessert before dinner." Cameron stated.

"But mommy I only brought the cuppycakes for you and Remy. I not have any." Brooke tried to play innocent while giving her mom and Thirteen the cupcakes.

Thirteen squatted down to the little girl's eye level and whispered.

"I won't tell your mommy but you have pink frosting on your nose." Thirteen said as she wiped the frosting off and placed her finger in her mouth.

"Oops!" The toddler replied and started to giggle along with Thirteen.

The rest of the evening passed by unexpectedly fast. Cameron cooked dinner while Brooke asked Thirteen all sorts of questions.

"So you can't remember at all?" Brooke asked curiously.

"I can remember only up until I was 18 years old. That was 10 years ago. So I am missing a really big chunk of my life."

"That's scary." Brooke was teary.

"It's not so bad sweetie. Now I have your mommy to help me and I got you as a new friend." Thirteen didn't expect herself to be this good with this tiny little girl.

"Remy? I like you. Can you stay forever?" Brooke asked as she hugged Thirteen.

"How about I promise you that we will be friends forever? That way if I do start to remember and am able to move out, I would just come over to see you whenever you like. It will be better for your mom. She wouldn't have to have someone intruding."

"Ok. But Remy, I don't think mommy would mind if you stayed because today was the first time she has ever had a real smile on since daddy left to go with the angels. I think she likes you."

"Don't be silly. Let's go to bed. Ok?" Thirteen followed Brooke to her room and tucked her in. She kissed her on the forehead once she fell asleep and walked out of the room into the hallway only to be met by Cameron.

"Thank you for putting her to bed. It's usually a disaster at bed time but, she really enjoys your company." Cameron said.

"Umm…It's not a problem. By the way thanks for the dinner, you're a great cook. Anyway I am going to bed. Night." She awkwardly walked away to the guest room.

"Night." Cameron whispered back.

Later that night, Thirteen rolled out of bed because she just couldn't fall asleep. She walked into the living room and sat herself on the couch. She turned the T.V. on hoping that the night commercials would bore her and eventually wear her out so that she could sleep. They didn't.

Cameron woke up to find Thirteen on the couch crying her eyes out.

"Remy, what's wrong?"

Cameron walked around the couch and sat down sideways to face Thirteen. She extended her arms and embraced the beautiful crying woman. She was surprised when Thirteen sunk into her and cried softly into her neck. They stayed like that (Cameron gently rubbing Thirteen's back as Thirteen's whimpers subsided) for about 15 minutes until they both fell asleep.

Cameron as usual woke up very early. She wanted to stretch the way she usually did in the morning but found out that space wasn't really available at the moment. She turned her hear and looked for what it was that played as her obstacle. She found out that it was Thirteen who was still fast sleep. Thirteen smiled harder in her sleep as she wrapped her arms around Cameron and nuzzled her face deeper into her neck.

Cameron couldn't hold back a smile at how cute Thirteen was and closed her eyes so that she could fall back asleep and stay longer with Thirteen so close to her own warm body.

An hour of two later, neither Thirteen nor Cameron heard the little pitter patter of tiny feel on the hardwood floor.

Brooke giggled to herself when she discovered the way her mom and Thirteen were sleeping on the couch. She jumped on her moms legs and screamed.

"Mama! I want waffles!"

Ignoring the cute little girl, Cameron and Thirteen lazily looked at one another. Once they realized how close they were to each other, they both got up and off the couch quite quicly.

"Remy! Remy! Remy! Waffles!" The little girl yelled while jumping up and down.

"Okay baby girl. How about this? You go change out of your pajamas and then we can start making you some waffles. Does that sound good?"

"YES!" Brooke clapped her hands in excitement and ran back to her room.

Thirteen walked into the kitchen so that she could get started on Brooke's waffles only to find that Cameron was already way ahead of her.

"Do you need any help?" Thirteen asked shyly.

"Sure. Thank you. Listen, I'm really sorry that we woke up in such a compromising position. We must have just fallen asleep after I found you…."

"…After you found me crying. It's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything it was my fault for waking you up in the first place. But if it means anything, I actually wouldn't mind waking up like that more often. I'm sort of glad that you seem to care for me. I just wish I could remember why you do." Thirteen looked at the floor while trying to cover up her embarrassment from confessing her feelings.

Cameron couldn't help but let her eyes tear up. She couldn't believe how bad her luck was. Here she has, the woman of her dreams so close to her, when in reality she has never been so far away. She hated the fact that there was no way for Thirteen to actually get her memory back faster, it would have to come on its own. She looked at Thirteen who was standing in front of her still looking at the floor and told herself that this is it. She brought her hands up to cup Thirteen's face. She gently lifted her head and made Thirteen look at her in the eyes.

All Thirteen could see in front of her was Cameron's eyes that were slowly turning very dark. Soon those same pair of eyes quickly glanced at Thirteen's lips.

Cameron couldn't handle her need anymore. She leant in and when Thirteen made no effort to back away, she kissed her. She kissed her slowly at first, never loosing contact with her lips.

As surprised as Thirteen was she liked how Cameron's kiss was making her heart ache for something more, so she pushed her tongue out and let Cameron suck on it.

They were very rudely and way too soon interrupted.

"Ewwwwwyyy!" Brooke yelled with a grin on her face.

_Just my luck_. Cameron thought.


End file.
